Hit Replay
by ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe
Summary: The war with Gaea is nearing and the demigods are unprepared. The Kanes are finally relaxing after a very long battle for the world. How are these two things related? Read to find out. T for violent scenes. Adventure for adventure and Crime for Tantalus. Sadico Read my author's note to find out what you need to know for this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, again. I know it's not very smart of me to start a bunch of others stories when my first two stories are still unfinished, but at the moment I've lost inspiration for those two. I'll probably start writing them again later. I'm still actively writing ****What Happens in Memphis, Stays in Memphis, ****though. Sorry if you were reading any of my other stories, but to all Sadico fans out there, I still have a contest open for entries until July 5****th****, 2012. REALLY, one-shots aren't that hard to write people! ~~~~**_**The Romans and Greeks have already met and are getting along with the exception of Octavious. Also, Nico never went missing (HE DID GO MISSING RIGHT?). Sadie and Walt never dated because Walt is dating Jaz. Walt only follows the path of Anubis, he does not host Anubis. Sadie and Anubis never liked each other; they only like each other as friends! The Greeks that came are Nico, Annebeth, Leo, Piper, Lacy, Grover, and Rachel came as well. (Lacy because Chiron thought she'd be important.)**_

**Any way… Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances own PJO or TKC!**

* * *

**-Percy Pov-**

**THE KING OF ABSOLUTE NUT CASES **

**Chapter**

**-The-**

**First**

I was indescribably happy to have Annebeth back, and just as happy that the Romans and Greeks were pretty much getting along! Sure there was some awkward tension between Piper, Jason, and Reyna, but I tried not to involve myself in that too much; but I will if it gets too out of hand. There was also some tension between Leo, Hazel, and Frank. The hunters had been visiting often and Thalia and Piper seemed to have hit it off, oddly.

Don't get me wrong, there have been some issues. For example; we didn't get along this easily when my friends first got off the ship. There had been some major fights, as well as some small ones. The Fates had allowed the gods to intervene and show the guilty demigods some evidence to prove the innocence of each other. Rachel was thoroughly creeped out by Octavious. And Octavious himself had started many fights, unsurprisingly. There had been a few monster attacks, but nothing serious. The real problem was we were losing demigods again.

Both Roman and Greek demigods had gone missing, but we had reason to think it wasn't like last time; we didn't think they were joining Gaea. The gods had been more involved with their kids lately, and all the kids had seemed happy. Also they'd left their weapons _behind! _If that isn't a clue that something's not right, then I don't know _what _is!

All of the camp was eating supper together tonight. The gods had felt something wrong lately. (And they thought something was going to happen tonight. They had ordered us all together to night for that very reason.) It had started when the Demigods had started disappearing. Their disappearances we unnatural, and even I was starting to get creeped out. Who wouldn't?

One day a demigod would be talking with their friends, happy, and goofing around, and trying to avoid the subject of the inevitable war; just like any other demigod. The next day they would be missing, vanished in the night. There would be no signs of a struggle and even their beds would be neatly made; their weapons where they were left the night before. Not even Octavious could turn this against the Greeks. There was no way we could blame each other if both Greek and Roman Demigods were vanishing. (Although he still tried, but only a few people believed him.)

I'm sure those were the thoughts of almost everyone in the dining hall when a flash of light erupted from the front of the room. I think the best way to describe what I saw would be to say it looked like one giant iris message. A gruff unshaven face appeared on the screen. He had long stringy black hair and a triumphant smirk plastered on his face. There were a few old cuts crisscrossing his face and his eyes looked dead. Nico gasped loudly across the table from me and a panicked look spread across his pale face. I shot him a worried look and he just shook his head in response as the man in the jumbo iris message turned his head in Nico's direction. His smirk grew wider as Nico scowled.

"Ah, Mr. Di Angelo! How delightful to meet you under…. Less depressing circumstances. Do tell your father I said Hello." He sneered.

"Tantalus! How did you get out? We closed the doors of death and everything is back in normal order in the underworld." A confused, yet angry Nico demanded.

"Ohm, Lady Gaea knew you were quite close to accomplishing your goal so she made some last minute withdrawals from the underworld. I was one of the lucky few she chose. Apparently I have great potential for my pure hatred for the gods." Said, apparently, Tantalus. Who the Hades is Tantalus?

Tantalus most have read my expression quite easily because he was sneering now as he remarked to me, "Mr. Jackson. Yes, I've heard quite a lot about you as well as the other six of the prophecy; although I can tell from your expression that you have never heard of me though. Pity. Hmm, seems as though Ms. Chase and Ms. Mclean have heard of me, due to their expressions. Do you want to explain my story or shall I," there was no immediate response from either girl and Tantalus was off again. "You're right I should explain. It'll be much better that way anyway.

I am Tantalus, King of Sipylos. When I was still alive, as Mr. Di Angelo can tell you, I was favored by the gods. In fact I was so favored by them that they allowed me to dine with them. Unfortunately, the gods heard that I was telling mortals the secrets of the gods, which I had conveniently overheard while I ate. Then there was that unfortunate incident where I served the gods my very own son Pelpos. Too bad they were all perceptive enough to recognize that I was serving them a mortal, although Demeter was stupid enough not to recognize my son. She actually ended up eating his shoulder before the other gods warned her of the truth behind my special dish.**" Thunder rumbled and cracked angrily overhead when Tantalus mentioned Demeter, yet he continued on, unfazed.

"Unfortunately for me the gods found it _fair _to send me to the deepest pits of Tartatus. My punishment was to stand knee deep in beautiful, shimmering water and not be able to quench my never ending thirst. For every time I bent down to drink the water vanished before my very eyes. Fresh fruit in every kind imaginable was to grow plentifully over my head, yet every time I reached up to end my ravenous hunger, the fruit would vanish! It was unimaginable, everlasting torture. Ever since the day the gods tossed me into Tartarus I vowed I would seek revenge. Lady Gaea has provided the perfect opportunity to do just that!"

All the demigods began glancing at each other nervously and shifting in their seats even before Tantalus finished his rant. I glanced around to find the rest of my friends (new and old) glaring at the shimmering message. Jason and I stood up at the same time to speak; we glanced at each other and silently agreed I would speak first.

"What does this have to do with us? What are you planning, Tantalus?" I demanded.

"Are you taking our demigods?" yelled Jason. I crossed my arms and the Jason glared at the face of Tantalus.

"Ah, Mr. Grace, yes I am responsible for your missing demigods! How smart of you to figure that out. And, I'm afraid I can't answer your questions yet Mr. Jackson, although I am sure they will become obvious soon. In fact how about I take the liberty of explaining things." His smirk had returned and the uneasy feeling in the room had gotten worse.

Tantalus backed away from the screen and his voice could be heard in the background somewhere. "Just so you know I have two IIM going at once; IIM means improved iris message. One is to Camp Jupiter and one is to Camp Half- blood. With the new age of Gaea comes new technology!" the view of the IIM shifted and we were now facing over the edge of a stone ledge. Below us was a stone floor covered in dirt. What was more disturbing was that there were bones and rusting armor littering the floor. Some of the bodies still had decaying flesh clinging to their bones. Flies buzzed happily at their new discovery of food. Their jaws were still unhinged as they relived the horror of their last moments of life. What was even more disturbing was that the bodies were obviously that of children. Their boney hands desperately clung to their weapons made of celsital bronze and imperal gold.

We had found our missing demigods.

Everyone gasped and began muttering as they remembered their friends that had disappeared. On a meter of 1 to 10 if I was trying to measure the horror and disturbed surprise in the room, it would be a 9 ½.

"Ah yes so you've seen the fate of your fellow demigods. Some of them lasted longer than others; the younger ones barely lasted for one round. A shame really, you'd think with all that they'd endured that they'd be more prepared for a real fight. Apparently not."

The IIM zoomed out and I could see that the stone seats that surrounded the floor were completely packed with chanting fans. (How had I not noticed the noise before?) Some of the fans were but most were monsters. I couldn't recognize all of the types from this distance but they did not look friendly.

Annebeth gasped and muttered, "That looks like the coliseum. But it can't be, the real coliseum is in ruins! But maybe…." She trailed off as Tantalus's voice boomed and echoed around the room.

"Very good, Ms. Chase! It is actually a replica of the coliseum! You see, my plan is to…" he trailed off. "Mr. Jackson you may want to pay extra attention. I will be answering your questions now. As I was saying, my plan, as ordered by Lady Gaea, is to _reenact _the glorious fights that once occurred in the original coliseum. But seeing as gladiators are in a shortage right now I have substituted demigods for gladiators! Brilliant, if I do say so myself!"

The bar on the meter of horror and disturbed surprise just went fro to a 12. All it took was three minutes. _Three _minutes! There were terrified gasps heard all throughout the room, and even a few shrieks, as well as some weird mortified satyr noises. (Lacy also made some distinct squealing noises.)

"You kidnapped our demigods to use them as GLADIATORS?" thundered Jason. I made a mental note not to make Jason angry. Ever.

"Yes, that's exactly what I did. Weren't you listening Mr. Grace? In fact we are just about to hold our market. Let's go purchase some new gladiators. Hopefully these last a little longer. The crowd is getting rowdy!"

And with that Tantalus, the King of Nutcases, descended a spiraling stone staircase down to the arena floor.

* * *

**Sorry this was short and I'll try to update soon.**

**1****st****- should I make a prologue to this story to explain how things were before this situation happened? Tell me your thoughts when you review.**

****= Demeter was actually depressed over the recent loss of her daughter. She is NOT stupid AT ALL! She's AWESOME!**

**PM or review if you have any questions, comments, or concerns. And I don't have any of the books and I haven't read them in a very long while so correct me if I got anything wrong.**

**You can check this site out for information on Tantalus : . **

**It seemed like there was something else I wanted to say but I seem to have forgotten…. Oh well.**

**I apologize for spelling and grammar errors!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or TKC.**

* * *

**Jason Pov:**

**On the Black Market**

**Chapter **

**-The-**

**First**

It was disturbing, to say the least, to discover that you friends were being abducted in the dark hours of the night and whisked away to their deaths; all while you slept happily, clutching your teddy bear. To say I was mad would be an understatement, I was fuming; in fact I was surprised lightning wasn't shooting out of my hands yet. (Maybe I was finally getting better at self-control!) I ran my hand through my dirty blonde locks as I watched Tantalus descend a spiral stone staircase to the arena floor below.

In the time it took him to climb down the stairs, a large wooden platform had been wheeled out into the middle of the floor. The platform was painted purple and gold and there was a set of black stairs set up on each side. Tantalus was now in front of the IIM dawning an orange cloak and black war helmet that was probably meant to be a knockoff of a real roman war helmet.

"You see, young demigods, we hold own very own black markets right here in the arena floor. We usually let the crowd's cheers decide who we keep for the games, and who we use as sacrifices for our Lady Gaea. We seem to have a rather large group to pick from today," then to someone out of the view of the IIM he yelled, "tell the sellers to bring their catches out for display. Make an orderly line this time, PLEASE!" there was the sound of someone running to the other side of the floor and a then the sound or large metal doors creaking open.

Chains rattled and clanked against metal. There were some moan and coughs accompanied by some unrepeatable yells. Soon a short man in a blue suit was shuffling into view. And by short I don't mean 5'10, I mean this guy was a midget; a dwarf! He had an ornamental silver cane in his grimy right hand. Clouds of dirt puffed up and tarnished his black dress shoes. Behind him followed a train of chained demigods. Three of them were boys and two were girls. I recognized Travis and Connor Stoll from the Hermes Cabin. The other boy must have been a roman, like me. I could tell by the S.P.Q.R. tattoo on his upper arm, his Camp Jupiter t-shirt was in rags, leaving his arms bear. I saw that one of the girls was a Greeks; she had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Annebeth's horrified gasp confirmed my suspicions that this was one of Annebeth's sisters. The other girl was an unnamed roman I didn't recognize.

The dwarf man climbed the stairs dragging his rag- tag group of captured demigods behind him. After him followed a cleanly shaven man of average height; he wore a black suit and a black top hat. Behind him trailed a smaller group of demigods. There were four; two boys and two girls. Both boys were romans that I vaguely remembered. Though my memories were fait the consisted of humor, friendliness, and awesome fighting skills. Though the girls surprised me! I say a _very _angry Clarisse of the Ares cabin. She was still struggling and muttering Greek curse words loudly. I swear Leo's jaw was going to break at the sight of the mighty Clarisse in chains. (More chains than the others!) The other girl was Hecate camper, whose name I didn't know.

The man in the black suit waited at the foot of the left staircase and it looked like the market was about to begin when one more man sauntered into view of the IIM.

"Who is this? He is not one of our usual sellers!" boomed Tantalus.

The main was dressed in a read cloak that covered his head and he grasped a thick metal chain in his left hand. One hand covered in a red glove, reached up and threw back his hood.

It was… I had absolutely no idea who he was. His nose was like a falcon's beak, crooked and pointy. His cruel thin lips were molded into an evil smirk and his eyebrows were arched on his high fore head. His eyes were cloudy and conveyed a sense of horror. He didn't look Roman, Greek, or even American. He looked a little Middle Eastern, possibly from Saudi Arabia, or…Egypt. I couldn't tell.

"Greetings dear Tantalus. I can't believe you don't recognize me! After all we were the greatest of friends." The Read cloaked man sneered.

Tantalus looked closer and jerked back in surprise before gasping, "Setne! Is it really you?"

"Ah yes, dear Tantalus. I see Lady Gaea has brought you back from Tartarus. Must be great to be alive again, and to finally be able to eat and drink again."

"What, how…. How are you still alive? You have evaded judgment all of these years?"

I was completely confused as was everyone else except Annebeth. "Ah, actually I was to be judged recently, as Osiris is now back, but I was saved by a dear little young lady. You see, Aphopis was rising! I'll explain the full story to you and your audience later, but first I must get to the point of why I am here."

"Go on." Muttered Tantalus.

"I hear you are reenacting the fights of the coliseum. I also heard you were in need of some gladiators. That's why I am here: to supply you with some gladiators. Some old _friends_ of mine, actually." Setne clapped his hands and yanked the chain violently. Three figures, all chained together, stumbled into view.

"I'd like to introduce you all," he gestured to the crowd as they chanted. "To the roots of my problems: Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, and Zia Rashid! Look up when you are being spoken to brats!" he commanded, kicking the boy and yanking the chain. Unwillingly three faces looked up.

Setne grabbed the arm of the black skinned boy, who was probably my age, and shoved him around the platform and up the right side of the stairs, dragging the girls along behind him. The boy had a kingly face, curly hair, chocolate brown eyes and he was wearing a dress shirt and kakis that were probably nice at one point in time. His loafers were caked in mud and dirt and an Egyptian looking amulet dangled around his neck.

"This is Carter Kane, descended from Narmer and Ramesses the second. He is an Egyptian magician, actually the second most powerful in the world. He is the Pharaoh of Egypt and former host to Horus, he wears the eye of Horus that still holds a small amount of Horus's power. He is the son of Julius Kane, host to Osiris, god of the dead."

He went on to explain about Egyptian magicians and the house of life. He explained Carter's story as well as his own. My head was spinning by the time he shoved Carter aside and latched onto the caramel haired girl.

Even with my head spinning I could tell the girl was beautiful. She may have been caked in dirt and a little blood, but her blue eyes shimmered defiantly. Her hands were curled into fists and she wore a slim leather jacket and an orange tank top underneath it. She also had on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and black leather combat boots. Another Egyptian amulet dangled from her neck. Her eyebrows seemed to be arched mischievously and her eyes had sifted their icy glare to Setne.

"This little lady is the one who stopped my trail. She is Sadie Kane, thirteen year old sister to Carter. She is the third most powerful magician, the most powerful female magician! She inherited more of her father's new death god qualities, isn't that right princess. The dead seem to love you." He snarled sarcastically.

Sadie muttered something that I can assume was an Egyptian cuss word, and a nasty one at that, due to Setne's reaction. She reeled back and kicked hard at Setne's….weak point. She must have had good aim, even I chains, because she was right on target. Setne howled in pain and bent forward releasing her arm. Sadie glanced around chuckling. She looked straight into the IIM and it honestly felt like she was looking directly and my table. While she was peering into the IIM two men appeared behind her and tried to grab a hold of her. She cursed and kicked the men while Clarisse and the rest of the demigods cheered her on.

In the end, probably due to the restraints of the chains, Sadie was pinned to the ground as Setne picked himself up off the ground. I could see a lot of other demigods struggling not to cheer for the girl as she thrashed. I could see the other girl and carter getting ready to fight when Setne yelled something in Egyptian. Pink ribbons shot out from his hand and wrapped themselves tightly around Sadie's entire body. She gasped and went limp glaring even harder at Setne. Setne just smirked and turned to his other prisoner and Sadie "just in case," before doing the same this to them.

Carter and the other girl dropped to their knees and groaned in apparent pain. "Now that that's under control," wheezed Setne. "I'll resume my explanation! You see these pink ribbons are called the Seven Ribbons of Hathor constrict their prisoners and weaken them to a certain extent." He blabbered on retelling Sadie's story (she seemed like quite the force to be reckoned with) and introduced the other girl as Zia Rashid. Former host to Ra and a bunch of other stuff I didn't completely understand. (Although I think everyone understood enough to know what was going on, even if we all looked confused.)

After he was finished he turned to Tantalus and asked, "Do you wish to purchase them as gladiators. I assure you they are well worth it!"

Tantalus looked them over as if appraising them and nodded his head. "If you would please give me a full list of all of the powers I will pay full price for all three of them to be gladiators. If you would please stick around for the games later, I would be honored to catch up with you.

Sadie began muttering about how they would be sorry they ever messed with the Egyptians, Zia was still thrashing around growling, and carter had propped himself up to face Setne. With full confidence he said "You have no idea what you have just done. Have fun dealing with the consequences."

Setne growled and kicked carter hard in the stomach yelling _"tas"_. The pink ribbons tightened and carter slumped, gasping for breath as the ribbons constricted him. By that time Annebeth had made a fist and smashed it onto the table, Piper was hugging Lacy; Hazel's eyes were wide with confusion and horror. Frank was leaning forward with his shirt dragging in his pasta. Percy's eyes were stone hard as he looked at his fellow demigods. Leo was fiddling with some bolts, Rachel was rocking nervously in her seat, and Nico was grasping his knife threating as he glowered at the IIM. My sister looked close to shooting lightning bolt, that's what I looked like, I'm sure.

Setne turned to Tantalus again and snarled, "One more thing you should know is that these three, especially Sadie, believe that the Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians should have an alliance. They actually want to help those pathetic demigods defeat Gaea! Sadie is even friends with a Greek; Lacy, daughter of Aphrodite, actually. They went to school together!" with that Setne marched off the stage leaving the chain tied around a post on the side if the platform.

Tantalus whipped around to face the IIM and looked straight at Lacy. "You, daughter of Aphrodite, you are friends with the Kane girl?" he demanded.

Lacy looked completely confused and terrified. "I… y-y-yess. I-I knew Sadie. Bu-ut I didn't know she was-s-s an Egypt-t-ian," she was trembling now.

Sadie spoke from the floor, "Yes, we're friends. She's one of my best friends. Got a problem with that tarantula?" wow she was wrapped in pink ribbons that were draining her power away and she still stood up for her friend. They must really be true friends! I was beginning to respect Sadie.

Tantalus snarled and motioned to a guard to take the three magicians away. "Until next time Sadie Kane. I will enjoy watching your slow painful death." He smiled evilly near the end as the three Egyptians disappeared from view behind large, menacing metal doors.

"Now, on with the market!" declared Tantalus as the crowd roared their approval.

* * *

**PM or review if there's something you don't understand! **


	3. Chapter 3

**SO SORRY! **

**Katie85386 ****says that Tantalus was a camp activites director for a while. I thought it was Daedalus who was camp director. I forgot and I'm not really sure. So sorry if I got anything wrong sorry. Can someone please correct me on this!**

**~thanks a bunch**

**_Must. Love.~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I know a whole bunch of stuff is messed up in this story but there's just so much that I'm just not going to fix it and just move on. Thanks to all of my supporters out there**, **I wouldn't have continued this if I didn't know you guys liked it so much.**

**I don't own PJO OR TKC!**

**Lacy Pov**

**Chapter**

**-The-**

**Fourth**

Everything in your mind goes fuzzy and your vision clouds over when you see someone you truly care about in a terrible situation. That's how I felt when I saw one of my closest friends ever on a stage being sold as a gladiator to fight to her death. If I felt horrible then I couldn't even imagine who Sadie and the others felt right now. I didn't bother me that my friend was an alleged "bloodthirsty, evil, conniving Egyptian" she was still the Sadie Kane I knew and loved!

I vaguely remember Piper comforting me as I watched the rest of my demigod friends' fate is decided. I know for sure that I remember crowds cheering loudly and greedily and that Piper said that all the demigods were kept to fight and none were sacrificed to Gaia. I pushed my food away as my senses began to clear and listened to Tantalus again.

"The games will beginning shortly so grab your popcorn and soda and don't go anywhere." Tantalus chuckled evilly as the IIM went dark and the people around me burst into horrified talk.

"I'm soooo scared, do you think we should…" whimpered a girl to her trembling friend.

"Boy, that stupid Tantalus! When get my hands on him I'll…" growled an angry boy to his nodding brother.

"My sister! They have my sister there!" sobbed Annebeth onto Percy's shoulder.

The Grace siblings seemed to be working on not shooting lightning bolts everywhere and Piper was looking at me with a concerned, sisterly face. "so that was the _famous_ Sadie Kane I heard so much about form both you and some complaints from Drew to her posse?"

I giggled and nodded, "yeah. You know, I think you two would get along well. She really is an amazing friend. She was there for me when Drew abandoned me at school sometimes to flirt with a boy; you know when she didn't want to be seen with me. Like the first day… Drew had abandoned me and I was all alone in the corner of the cafeteria and some boys were teasing me. Sadie came and told them off, she offered for me to sit with her and her friends and we all got along really well!"

Piper nodded and I decided to confess, "you saw that boy, Carter, her brother, I danced with him at the school dance! He's soooo cute!" Piper chuckled but was cut off Jason beginning to speak.

He'd climbed up where the whole group of people could see him and had Percy, Reyna and Annebeth by his side. "Fellow demigods, I know this is truly terrible but we need to appear strong in front of Tantalus. The gods are watching and they will guide us but no matter what we will stop this use of our friends and family! We will avenge our fellow demigods!" he yelled in an uplifting voice as he thrust a fist into the air and everyone cheered.

The four of them made their way around the room to speak with the other demigods and just as they were coming back to our table the familiar screen of the IIM appeared again with Tantalus's appealing face (sarcasm, obviously!).

"Wow! That was quicker than usual. Anyway, I'm sure you'll all be _pleased_ to know that we randomly chose who would be put up against each other. Looks like our first match is," he checked a paper clutched in his grimy left hand and grinned. "Ah yes, Clarisse la Rue versus Jacob Mitlock." He turned to face away from the screen and turned in circles with his hands raised in some sort of gesture to the crowd. They roared with eagerness and Tantalus lifted a microphone to his lips and boomed, "First up we have Clarisse la Rue, a Greek, and a Daughter of Ares!" the crowd "ohh" ed and "ahh" ed in approval. "And Jacob Mitlock, a roman, and also a son of Vulcan!" the crowd cheered and thundered in both approval and anticipation of the impending fight.

The boy looked tough but not as tough as Clarisse. Neither of them looked happy about what they were about to do and I could hear a few worried noises coming from, I realized, myself and Jacob's brothers and sisters. The IIM zoomed in on their faces as they were forced to shake hands; I, along with everyone else, saw Clarisse mouth "I'll try not to hurt you." that was pretty surprising in itself, considering that Clarisse never backed down from a fight. I guess she understood the importance of the situation: if she severely injured the roman boy the romans would be mad at us. If he seriously injured her (which was _highly_ doubtful) we would be angry with the romans! The boy nodded just as a gong rang somewhere in the arena and Tantalus jumped on to a platform which lifted him up a little to a platform to watch the fight.

Clarisse had such a strong grip on the sword she'd been supplied that her massive knuckled were turning white. The boy was testing the weight of the sword he been given and trying to adjust his oversized armor that made him look much like a walking tin can! They had begun to circle each other not sure who would take the first strike.

As I watched my easily distracted mind remembered how much water I had guzzled down during supper and I suddenly had to use the restroom very badly. I figured I probably shouldn't announce that fact as I glanced at my friends: Percy and Annebeth gripping each other's hand nervously, Percy with a frustrated expression on his face. Piper was leaning onto Jason's tense shoulder while she tried to sooth him so he didn't explode into a full-fledged storm, Leo was glancing about the room and occasionally fixing his glare on a random object and muttering something unintelligible. Grover was mauling a Pepsi can he'd somehow gotten as Rachel twirled a piece of her red hair nervously, and Nico stared silently, and solemnly, ahead. Thaila was gripping the table angrily and was gnawing on her lip as if it were a piece of frozen chocolate.

Then, without any warning, Clarisse lunged forward viciously, slicing at the boy with her sword. He narrowly dodged and rolled forward and sliced with his own sword, actually catching Clarisse in the calf. The hit probably would've seriously injured her if she hadn't had amour on! She growled and began to chase Jacob around the arena. I briefly thought about the old cartoon I'd watched when I was little where two characters chased each other in circles around trees and buildings but I scolded myself for letting my mind wonder so quickly. When I looked back to the screen I saw that Clarisse had cornered the poor boy and was using a disarming technique on him. His sword was wrenched out of his hand and clattered to the ground loudly. I could see that the boy was trying to let fear show in his eyes but was failing; he was trying to put on a brave face and accept his impending death with as much dignity as he could muster.

Clarisse raised her sword slowly as the crowd thundered to their feet, hooves, paws, and whatever else they used as feet and cheered louder and louder. Then…Clarisse swung her sword towards the boy's neck and the all of us demigods gasped and some of the younger ones buried their faces in their siblings' clothes.

I gulped and was about to turn away in horror when I heard a cluck; the sound of metal hitting metal. I opened my eyes, I hadn't even realized they were shut, and looked at the screen. I gasped when I realized that, instead of killing Jacob, she had knocked him out by slamming her sword hilt against his metal helmet. He collapsed like a limp ragdoll against the side of the arena and she turned towards the platform where Tantalus was watching and mouthed the words _"I will not kill this boy! I will not kill for your entertainment!" _

Tantalus clenched his fists and sneered as he ordered the guards next to him to take Clarisse and Jacob away. The crowd booed and yelled angrily as they realized what had happened; Tantalus had to _comfort _them by assuring them all that there would be more fights very soon. Then he turned to face the IIM and growled, "Seeing as though miss la Rue was _unable _to complete her task she will be punished severely! That'll be fun, I haven't tortured a daughter of Ares in a while," thunder rumbled in the distance. "Yes very problematic indeed. But we must move on our next fight will be Carter Kane, the Egyptian versus," he paused. "Oh... This will be fun! He will be versing the Hydra!" all of the demigods gasped and I resisted the urge to sob as I knew carter on a personal basis.

This was going to be absolutely dreadful!

**I know this is horribly short but I just wanted to update this a little. I may or may not continue this later. Could you please review and tell me if you're actually enjoying this. Again I know it's short, try to find it in your hearts to forgive me. Yeah, I really have no excuse for this being terrible and I was just too lazy to actually go and edit the whole Tantalus thing. So, yeah, just try to pretend that Tantalus was never actually in the books.**


End file.
